Congenital heart defects (CHDs) are the most common birth anomaly, with ventricular septal defects (VSDs) being the most prevalent category of congenital heart defects (CHDs). Clinically, about 80% of ventricular septal defects (VSDs) resolve spontaneously within the first year, but little is known about the long-term consequences of these resolved VSDs on postnatal heart function.
What are needed are devices, systems and methods that overcome challenges in the present art, some of which are described above.